Episode 4411 (14th July 2006)
Plot Jack and Andy arrive at the devastating scene and begin frantically searching through the debris for Diane. Meanwhile, Dawn is pulled from the wreckage and a relieved Bob rushes over as his daughter tells him that she is alive. As Dawn is rushed to hospital with Bob by her side, the Kings are still looking for Jimmy. John, a rescue worker, shouts that he has found a hand. Val recognises it as Diane's and when John tells her that Diane is breathing through an air hole, Val sits holding her hand, talking to her sister to keep her alive. Another rescue worker shouts that they have found a man and John rushes off to help drag him out – Tom wonders if it might be Jimmy. When they see the lifeless body they fear the worst. Diane is eventually pulled from the wreckage and Jack is terrified as he gets in the ambulance next to her lifeless body. Her heart has stopped and a team of paramedics work desperately hard to revive her as Jack begs her not to leave him. Meanwhile, over at the hospital, Bob sits by Dawn's bedside and the doctor comes over with her test results. The Dingles desperately search for Shadrach, fearing that he could be buried under the wreckage. The rescuers look through the rubble and they confirm that two people have been found dead so far, as they continue to search for victims. Cast Regular cast *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jean Hope - Susan Penhaligon *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) Guest cast *Kay Hepplewhite - Joanna Swain *Peter English - Tony Mooney *John Rhodes - Steve Cooper *Jane Ellis - Sarah Stanley *John McNally - Steven Farebrother *Pc Mike Swirling - Andy Moore *Tony Simpson - Andrew McHugh *Dr Bradshaw - Nicola Burnett Smith *Ben Smith - Peter Alexander *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin Locations *King's River - Bathroom and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Ambulance *Hotten General Hospital - Ward, resus, corridor, Jimmy's room, waiting area and car park *Hotten Road Notes *Final appearance of Julia Mallam as Dawn Woods. *Peter Alexander makes a post-Phil Pearce as Ben Smith. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,700,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes